


[podfic] How to steal the Galaxy

by pprfaith, reena_jenkins



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crack, Gen, Humor, I will make that a tag, Leverage Fusion, Podfic, REENA MADE ME DO IT, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Tumblr prompt: GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY AS OUTER-SPACE 'LEVERAGE'</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] How to steal the Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to steal the Galaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500328) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 



  
  
**Coverartist:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/) **reena_jenkins**    
****

**Warnings:** Tumblr Prompt, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Leverage, Crack, REENA MADE ME DO IT, I will make that a tag, Humor  
  
**Length:**  00:08:48  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(GotG\)%20_How%20to%20steal%20the%20Galaxy_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
